pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 54 - Timothy Vs Jaice, Blazing Powers Clash
Away from the battlefield Hinta, Jaime, Rodney, Randy, Jeff, Ash, Pikahu, Misty, Hinta, Tanza and Brock all stood in awe of how easy Timothy just defeated Akane. “No way did ya’ll just see that.” glared Hinta “Yeah and he didn’t even break a sweat.” nodded Rodney “I don’t even think he broke one when he killed that dude.” said Tanza “That’s just like Timothy…as ruthless as ever, but I still can’t belive how easily he defeated that guy.” thought Randy to himself. “Hay that guy’s power was off the chain, but Timothy was easily able to defeat him. How powerful do you think he’s actually become?” asked Jamie “Timothy’s power has increased far beyond what you probably thought possible.” smiled Jin “What do you mean?” asked Misty “You’ll see soon enough.” smiled Jin “Chu…Pi…Pika.” smiled Kachu “Did his power really increase that much. I mean I know he was strong to begin with, but….” thought Ash “Jin has to be bluffing…his power can’t have increased that much.” thought Randy to himself. They looked back at the battlefield at Timothy and Jaice as the two continued to stare at each other. ………………. Timothy and Jaice continued to stand motionless on the battlefield each one completely focus on the other. Timothy shifted his weight to his other leg before running his right hand through his hair and folding his arms over his chest. “You really are strong aren’t you.” smiled Jaice “I told you.” smiled Timothy “You defeated Akane with ease something nobody before has be able to do…you should be proud.” nodded Jaice “What’s to be proud of…I was defending my home from someone who was threating it.” remarked Timothy “So you say, but even during that time I could tell that you were having fun.” smiled Jaice “Hmm.…” shrugged Timothy “Like a Dorashin you enjoy fighting, you enjoy the challenge of test your power against stronger opponents.” deduced Jaice “Ok…you busted me. It was fun for a moment, but for what you friend did I had to put him down.” smirked Timothy “Akane was a fool never the less he was my parnter and now that he’s gone I’m one partner short. You might not be a Dorashin, but your power is superb. So let me ask you one last time as a member of the Universal Planet Trade to join us?” asked Jaice Timothy raised his hand and placed it on his forhead while shakeing his head and laughing. “Again with that…like I said before the answer is no.” sighed Timothy “Fine, but if you won’t join us then I have to destroy you.” said Jaice as he got into his fight stance. “So be it.” smiled Timothy as he got into his fighting stance. The wind blew across the field blowing up a cloud of dust and catches a few leaves in its gasp. The leaves blew into the sky before slowly floating back down and landing back down on the grown in front of Timothy and Jaice. Timothy sudden dashed toward Jaice and started throwing a flurry of attacks at him. Jaice easily dodged and block the attacks before dashing to the sky with Timothy following behind him. When Jaice stopped in mid air and Timothy got close to him Jaice threw a punch. Timothy blocked the punch and threw a kick at Jaice who dodged the kick, before throwing another punch. Timothy dodged the punch and they both began to throw a barrage of punches at each other. They both either dodged or block the bone braking attack from the other person. Jaice dodged a punch from Timothy before punching him in the face. Timothy countered with a kick of his on which landed in Jaice’s side, before they both jumped away from each other. “Whew…he’s good. Now this is the kinda fight that I’m talking about.” thought Timothy to himself. “You not half bad…you even managed to land a punch on me.” said Akane “Ha…I was just thinking the same about you. I mean your skills are incredible.” laughed Timothy “I’ve had centuries to perfect my fighting skill.” noted Jaice “Well let’s get back to it.” laughed Timothy as he got back into his fighting stance. “Sounds good to me.” smiled Jaice All of a sudden an emerald green energy flared up around Timothy before he rocketed toward Jaice. Jaice raised his and block the punch which caused a powerful shockwave when the punch landed. Suddenly both Timothy and Jaice began to throw a barrage of attack’s which erupted into a brilliant flash of light. Across the battlefield the group watches as a ball of light streaked across the sky. Lighting flew out of the sphere stricking the ground and traveling through the clouds. “Man I’ve never seen a fight like this…it’s awesome!” shouted Rodney “No kidding both of them is so strong.” noted Jaime “It feels like the heaven’s are shaking with each of their blows, who’s going to win?” wondered Tanza “My baby is of course…no body can beat Timothy!” Alice excitedly shouted while jumping up and down. “He’s become even more enticing…I wonder….” thought Hinta to herself. Out of the corner of her eye’s Misty saw Hinta walked over to Alice and whisper something in her ear. Alice then nodded her head and started jumping up and down, before hugging Hinta. A spark of curiosity entered Misty’s mind as she looked at the delight on both Hinta’s and Alice’s face as they continued to watch the fight. She stared at them for a few more minutes before the shockwave from a powerful explosion caught her interest. She stumbled backwards and before falling catching herself and looking out back at the battlefield. Timothy and Jaice continued to fight, but Timothy dodged a punch from Jaice and dashed backwards. He held out his hand and fired a beam of emerald green energy at Jaice, but Jaice slapped the beam into the air. He then held out his hand firing a barrage of small cobalt colored spheres at Timothy. Timothy quickly began to knock the sphere’s away sending them flying in every direction. He then quickly threw both his hand out in front of him firing another beam of energy at Jaice who disappeared just as the attack was about to hit. “Where did your go?” wondered Timothy as he looked around. Timothy continued to look around just as Jaice suddenly appeared behind him and threw a punch. Timothy dodged the and surprised Jaice by grabing him by his arm and tossing him toward the ground. Jaice started to flip backwards and landed on his feet hust as he hit the ground. “Marvelous you’re a rare earthling indeed.” laughed Jaice as he looked at Timothy float down to the ground. “Thank, but I’m not that interesting. I just like to fight.” replied Timothy as he landed on the ground. “Now your being modest…your power is far stronger than any earthling I’ve ever seen, but don’t let that go to your head.” smiled Jaice “Even the best fighter knows not to let their power go to their head. That’s one of the most basic rules of fighting.” noted Timothy “Well since you don’t have that kind of problem allow me to show you my full power.” smiled Jaice as he crouched. “Hmm….” said Timothy All of a sudden the ground began to shake fiercely and rubble from the ground began to rise up into the sky. Timothy looked amazed as he looked into the sky and saw that black clouds began to gather like a storm was moving in. Suddenly Jaice’s body bagan to glow with a white energy which then changed and into a yellow electrical energy that flared around his body. “Amazing…it feels like the whole world is is shaking.” laughed Timothy as he continued to stare at Jaice. Yellow bolts of lighting began to strike wildly at the ground and air, before a powerful guest of wind began to push Timothy back. Timothy held his ground against the power force of the wind when all of a sudden Jaice’s power erupted. Timothy covered his eye’s from the blinding flash of light and after a few minutes he uncovered them. He looked around and saw that everything had calm down including the sky which was blue once again. “Now what?” wondered Timothy He looked around and caught sight of Jaice who was floating up in the sky above him staring down at him. Timothy stared at him for a few minute when sudden the full magnitude of Jaice’s power stuck him like a tsunami. “Ok now this might be interesting…his power has sky rocketed.” thought Timothy “Now let’s see what you can do.” smiled Jaice Suddenly Jaice disappeared surpizing Timothy as looked all the way around, but couldn’t find any sight of him. “His speed…I can’t even track him.” said Timothy shocked. Jaice suddenly appeared behind Timothy and sent him flying, but Timothy hit the ground and flipped to his feet. Timothy quickly looked back at where he was standing, but Jaice wasn’t anywhere to be found. Jaice appeared in front of Timothy and began tagging him with a barrage of powerful punchs before kicking him up into the air. Jaice then fired a large beam of cobalt energy at Timothy and it exploded when it hit him. In the cloud of smoke Timothy barely managed to defend against the attack as he held his arms across in front of him. “I can’t do anything against him.” thought Timothy The smoke cleared, but when it did Timothy saw that Jaice wasn’t on the ground anymore. Jaice appeared behind Timothy and just as he was about to turn around he hammered him with a punch which sent him crashing to the ground. “Looks like your completely out matched…so why do you guess give up.” suggested Jaice “No joke…his power far outclasses mine at this point.” thought Timothy He laid in the crater that was created when he hit the ground and stared up at Jaice as he floated in the air. After a few minutes of thinking to himself he moved the rubble of himself before getting back to his feet. “So whats your plan?” Jaice asked Timothy. “Well I’ve though about it…I guess I’ll have to pull out my secret weapon.” smiled Timothy “Secret weapon…what are you talking about?” asked Jaice “Don’t worry…your about to see.” smiled Timothy Jaice stared down at Timothy as he stood up straight and continued to smile back at him, but he couldn’t understand how he could be so calm. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content